powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Koume Kodou
is of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers, nicknamed . Biography Dekaranger Umeko rides the Machine Bull with Sen-chan and often is partnered up with him. She tends to be a ditz, but she has a good heart, and can often bring the team together under the most dire of circumstances with her perkiness. She spends every moment she can in a bubble bath with her three rubber ducks, whom she calls Umeyo, Umenosuke, and Umegoro. While Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger is the leader of Earth's Dekarangers, Umeko claims to be the "field leader" of the team. She is a master of disguise. Kruger gave her responsibility for K-9 Murphy, who was originally undisciplined to the point she put him into an armbar. However, since then, she and Murphy became close, until Murphy was transferred to Fire Squad and reformatted to become Ban's Battlizer Mode. Umeko had been dating a man named Hironobu, but was heartbroken when she heard him bragging to Sen-chan about fooling women. Although she was angry at Sen-chan for suspecting Hironobu to be a criminal, she later realizes that she has feelings for him. By Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, she and Sen are together, so to speak; however, Sen had forgotten about their date, and angered her. As a result, she put Sen in a headlock. She also had a brief crush on Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger but though upset of having him return to the afterlife she had to accept his request of letting him go back. Her number is 5. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger To be added Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Umeko fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. 199 Hero Great Battle Although other members of the Dekaranger team had given the Greater Power of their team to the Gokaiger, Umeko does lend a hand in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, giving the teams encouragement as well as encountering two fellow Sentai alums, Daigorou Oume and Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Umeko and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Magirangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Umeko, alongside her team (DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z The five Dekarangers are seen alongside the Flashmen, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. After was destroyed, the Dekarangers appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. 10 Years After to be added Zyuohger vs. Ninninger DekaPink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Kyuranger Alerted to an illegal landing on Earth, Umeko and Sen arrested three individuals without visas who were assumed to be Alienizers: Shou Ronpo, Hammy and the Anubian-esqe Garu. Taking them into custody at Neo DekaBase, the situation was cleared up when Doggie Kruger arrived. DekaPink worked with her teammates in DekaWing Robo, transforming into the DekaWing Cannon wielded by Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh, to keep open the wormhole which would allow the Kyurangers to return to their own space. Seeing the Kyurangers off, Umeko and Sen were reminded by Doggie to collect their visas to travel to the planet Waiha, where they were to be married. Gavan vs. Dekaranger Kyuranger vs. Space Squad The Dekarangers continue as members of Space Squad. Akibaranger While imagining himself to be Banban Akaza (DekaRed) at the start of the series, Nobuo Akagi calls his boss "Umeko." Kozukozu Mita, the cosplaying maid at Café Himitsukichi, can be seen dancing while dressed as Umeko in the opening of season 1 of Akibaranger. Ikura, a part-time maid at Café Himitsukichi, also cosplays Umeko in the sixth episode of season 1 of Akibaranger. DekaPink appears as part of the five-man Dekaranger team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Dekarangers, with DekaBreak this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Koume Kodou/DekaPink: to be added :Koume Kodou/DekaPink SWAT: to be added DekaPink SWAT (Dice-O)..jpg|DekaPink SWAT as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base DekaPink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with her SWAT Mode being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars DekaPink appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Dekaranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars. DekaPink - SWAT Mode= S.P.D. Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 5 Arsenal *SP License *D-Shot **D-Knuckle **D-Stick *D-Revolver Appearances: Dekaranger Episodes 33, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Super Hero Taisen, Gavan vs. Dekaranger }} Ranger Key The is Koume Kodou's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DekaPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as DekaPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Zugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Alienizer Buramudo. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Agent Abrella's Mechanoid army, acting as a diversion as Marvelous (Red Hawk) made his way to Los Dark's ghost ship. *Alongside Don (DekaGreen) and Gai (DekaBreak) while fighting against Zangyack. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky. The Dekaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet DekaPink was defeated as part of a group of surviving Pink and White warrior keys by Gokai Pink and Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Umeko received her key and became DekaPink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Koume "Umeko" Kodou is portrayed by . As DekaPink, her suit actors were and . Dub names In the Korean dub of Dekaranger entitled Power Rangers S.P.D., which aired in South Korea, Umeko is renamed Urika, while her Ranger designation is S.P. Pink. Notes *Umeko's family name is derived from early-to-mid 20th century Japanese novelist (complete with using the same kanji). *Umeko's actress Mika Kikuchi also voiced Sydney Drew her Power Rangers counterpart in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers S.P.D.. *Umeko marries Sen during Uchu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: Space Squad. As such, she changes her name to Koume Enari. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero! * Space Squad **''Girls in Trouble: Space Squad Episode Zero'' **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' * Hero Mama League Strategy 1: Solved in no time! The Path to Glittering Hero Mama * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad }} See Also External links *DekaPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **DekaPink SWAT at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DekaPink at the Dice-O Wiki **DekaPink SWAT at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police Category:Super Rangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa Category:Characters portrayed by Naoko Kamio Category:Space Squad Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle